1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a cooling system, and more particularly to a cooling system disposed in an electronic enclosure.
2. Description of Background
As microprocessors and other electronic components in servers grow more powerful, they consume more electrical power. Consequently, they emit more heat. While many computers have sufficient cooling capacity, inefficiencies in the airflow within electronic enclosures have led to overheating, resulting in server shutdowns. Some operators have compensated by lowering the overall computer room temperature, but this solution leads increased operating costs, and is at best a short-term fix. Another solution includes throttling the speed of the microprocessor resulting in lower performance. The projected growth in microprocessor use, along with continued use of double and quad core chips, will require more efficient use of cooling resources, especially for rack-mounted servers.